Over the next year, we plan to extend our characterization of chronic lymphocytic leukemia (CLL) lymphocytes along the following lines: 1) Nucleotide content of normal and CLL B and T cells will be established. 2) We will document whether differences occur between 5'nucleotidase positive and 5'nucleotidase negative lymphocytes in these parameters. 3) Studies on the levels and properties of actin in normal and CLL lymphocytes will be continued. These investigations will continue our long-term documentation of similarities and differences between normal and CLL lymphocytes.